1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate for a fuel injection device which is mounted on a fuel injection port of the fuel injection device, and injects fuel flowed out from the fuel injection port after atomizing the fuel.
2. Related Art
An internal combustion engine (hereinafter abbreviated as “engine”) of an automobile or the like is configured such that a combustible mixed gas is formed by mixing fuel injected from a fuel injection device and air introduced into the engine through an intake pipe, and the combustible mixed gas is burned in the inside of the cylinder. It has been known that, in such an engine, a mixing state of fuel injected from the fuel injection device and air largely influences the performance of the engine. Particularly, it has been known that the atomization of the fuel injected from the fuel injection device becomes an important factor which influences the performance of the engine.